onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hexenjagd
| regisseur = | vor = Grün ist das neue Schwarz | nach = }} „Hexenjagd“ ist die 13. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Emma kommt mit Henry in Storybrooke an und wird mit Freunden und Familie wieder vereint nur um festzustellen, dass sich keiner daran erinnert, wie sie zurück transportiert wurden – oder an das vergangene Jahr, das sie im Märchenland verbracht haben. Aber Emma ist sich sicher, dass jemand in der Stadt für diesen neuen Fluch verantwortlich ist und schließt sich mit Regina zusammen, um die Identität der Person zu enthüllen. Im vergangenen Jahr im Märchenland versucht Regina mit Robin Hoods Hilfe in ihr Schloss einzubrechen, das von der Bösen Hexe übernommen wurde. Inhalt Die Böse Hexe des Westens durchstöbert Reginas Sachen und findet schließlich ein Kleid, welches sie sofort anprobiert. Dann fordert sie einen ihrer geflügelten Affen auf, die Böse Königin zu finden. Red merkt gegenüber Snow White an, dass es beinahe wie in alten Zeiten ist, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Regina nun zu ihnen gehört. Regina offenbart Prince Charming und Snow, dass es einen Tunnel gibt, durch den sie vielleicht in das Schloss gelangen und dort den Schutzzauber aufheben kann. Bevor sie sich weiter darüber unterhalten können, taucht plötzlich der geflügelte Affe auf. Robin Hoods Sohn Roland gerät in Panik, doch Regina verwandelt den Affen mit einem einfachen Zauber in ein Stofftier, welches sie dem Jungen daraufhin schenkt. In der Gegenwart versucht Emma noch immer herauszufinden, was mit den Märchenweltbewohnern im letzten Jahr geschehen ist. Hook klärt sie darüber auf, dass er mit der Gruppe in die Märchenwelt gekommen ist, wo sie einige Zeit mit Aurora und Prince Phillip verbracht haben. Als er die Gruppe zum letzten Mal gesehen hat, war diese auf dem Weg zu Reginas Schloss. Emma mutmaßt, dass Regina wieder einen Fluch gewirkt hat, doch Mary Margaret ist sich diesbezüglich nicht sicher. Hook erzählt, dass ein Vogel ihm die Nachricht überbracht hat, dass er Emma finden soll, und am Bein des Vogels das Fläschchen mit dem Erinnerungszauber befestigt war. Er ist davon ausgegangen, dass der Vogel von Snow geschickt wurde. In diesem Moment kommt Leroy herein gestürmt und sagt, dass nun schon der fünfte Zwerg vermisst wird. Auch Neal wurde schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Emma ist fest entschlossen, herauszufinden, wer den Einwohnern Storybrookes die Erinnerungen genommen hat. Die Gruppe spricht über den geflügelten Affen. Belle erzählt, dass es solche Wesen nur in Oz gibt. Regina stimmt ihr zu und befürchtet, dass die Böse Hexe des Westens in ihrem Schloss weilt, beteuert aber sogleich, dass sie diese nicht persönlich kennt und ihr nie etwas angetan hat. Danach macht sich Regina alleine auf den Weg zum geheimen Tunnel, um ins Schloss einzudringen. Emma stellt Henry im Diner Mary Margaret und David vor und behauptet aus der Not heraus, dass die beiden alte Freunde aus ihrer Gefängniszeit seien. Auch Regina ist anwesend und kann es nicht fassen, als sie Henry sieht. Emma geht mit ihr in ein Nebenzimmer und klärt sie darüber auf, was geschehen ist. Regina versichert sofort, dass sie nicht für die verlorenen Erinnerungen verantwortlich ist. Sie hat aber bereits eine Idee, wie sie herausfinden können, wer den neuen Fluch über Storybrooke gebracht hat. Robin Hood und seine Männer sind gerade nahe der Stadtgrenze Storybrookes unterwegs, als einer von ihnen, Little John, plötzlich von einem fliegenden Wesen gepackt und mitgenommen wird. Als Emma davon erfährt, sieht sie ein, dass Regina Recht hatte, und will die Bewohner Storybrookes nun nicht mehr wie geplant einzeln befragen, sondern zu allen auf einmal sprechen. Kurze Zeit später haben sich alle in der Stadthalle versammelt. Leroy beschuldigt sofort Regina, für den neuen Fluch verantwortlich zu sein, und erhält dabei Zustimmung von den anderen. Auch Emma schlägt sich auf die Seite der Leute. Als Regina realisiert, dass alle gegen sie sind, löst sie ein leichtes Erdbeben aus und verschwindet. Zwischen den Menschen in der Stadthalle lächelt derweil die Böse Hexe des Westens, die sich als eine normale Einwohnerin ausgibt. Regina bemerkt auf dem Weg zum Tunnel, dass Robin ihr folgt. Da sie zuvor seinen Sohn gerettet hat, will er nun im Gegenzug ihr helfen. Regina ist zunächst nicht begeistert, stimmt aber schließlich zu. Emma sucht Regina auf. Ihr Konflikt in der Stadthalle war nur gespielt, um die Person, die für den neuen Fluch verantwortlich ist, zu täuschen. Regina bedankt sich bei Emma dafür, dass sie ihr glaubt, woraufhin Emma erwidert, dass sie weiß, wann Regina lügt und wann nicht. Regina erklärt Robin, dass ein Feuer den Schutzzauber am Leben hält und sie es ausmachen müssen, um den Zauber zu durchbrechen. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und Robin gesteht, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass Rolands Mutter nicht mehr am Leben ist. Als sie am Ende des Tunnels ankommen, ist Regina überrascht, dass die Tür zum Schoss offen steht, da sie diese mit Blutmagie geschlossen hat und sie somit die einzige ist, die sie öffnen kann. Robin fragt Regina über ihren Sohn aus. Sie erwidert, dass sie diesen für immer verloren hat. Robin merkt an, dass das vielleicht nicht stimmt und die Böse Hexe ihr weiterhelfen kann, wenn sie sogar Reginas Zauber durchbrechen konnte. Da Henry nur mit seiner Spielekonsole spielt, macht Mary Margaret ihm den Vorschlag, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort nach Büchern zu schauen. Als Henry seine Jacke holen geht, wird Mary Margaret von der Bösen Hexe des Westens angesprochen, die sich als Zelena vorstellt. Mary Margaret fragt sie, wer sie in der Märchenwelt war, woraufhin Zelena erwidert, dass sie nur eine einfache Geburtshelferin gewesen sei. Mary Margaret ist begeistert, da sie viele Fragen bezüglich ihres ungeborenen Kindes hat. Im Wald wird unterdessen der verletzte und bewusstlose Little John gefunden. Als Regina einige Fläschchen aus einer Truhe holt, will Robin wissen, was sie vorhat, und bedroht sie sogar mit einem Pfeil. Regina erwidert, dass es sich um einen Schlafzauber handelt. Als Robin realisiert, dass Regina den Zauber an sich selbst nutzen will, versucht er sie davon abzuhalten. Regina lässt sich aber nicht umstimmen und verspricht ihm, dass sie vorher den Schutzzauber vom Schloss brechen wird. Regina versucht ein Heilmittel herzustellen, dass allen die Erinnerung zurückbringt, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Emma hat daraufhin die Idee, einfach so zu tun, als würden sie das Heilmittel herstellen, sodass die Person, die für den Fluch verantwortlich ist, versuchen wird, sie davon abzuhalten und sich so verrät. Kurz darauf verkündet Leroy lautstark im Diner, dass Regina an einem Heilmittel arbeitet. Zelena verlässt daraufhin das Diner augenblicklich. Der verletzte Little John wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort verwandelt er sich plötzlich unter den geschockten Blicken von Robin, David und Dr. Whale in einen geflügelten Affen und flieht. Regina und Emma sitzen derweil im Auto und beobachten Reginas Haus. Die beiden unterhalten sich gerade über Henry, als sie einen Schatten am Fenster von Reginas Büro erblicken. Als die beiden in das mit Blutmagie verschlossene Büro kommen, verschwindet der Einbrecher jedoch schnell. Regina kann das nicht verstehen, da die Blutmagie die Person von einer Flucht hätte abhalten müssen. Nachdem Regina den Schutzzauber um das Schloss gelöst hat, macht sich die Gruppe um Charming und Snow auf den Weg dorthin. Regina will nun den Schlafzauber benutzen, damit wenn überhaupt nur Henry sie eines Tages erlösen kann, doch in dem Moment taucht die Böse Hexe des Westens auf. Regina will von ihr wissen, wie sie die Blutmagie überwinden konnte, woraufhin die Hexe erwidert, dass sie ebenfalls die Tochter von Cora und somit Reginas Halbschwester ist. Sie erklärt, dass Cora sie weggeben hat, während Regina alles von ihr bekommen habe. Des Weiteren war auch die Hexe eine Schülerin von Rumpelstilzchen, der aber Regina und nicht sie ausgewählt hat, um den Fluch auszuführen. Nun will sie Regina alles nehmen, was diese noch hat. Nachdem die Hexe mit einem Besen davon geflogen ist, geht Regina zurück zu Robin und erklärt ihm, dass sie nun wieder etwas hat, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben: Jemanden, den sie zerstören kann. Emma hat Regina davon überzeugen können, Henry zu treffen, auch wenn dieser sich nicht an sie erinnern kann. Henry ist verwirrt, warum Regina so viel Interesse an ihm zeigt. Diese macht ihm den Vorschlag, ihm die Stadt zu zeigen. Er stimmt zu, verabschiedet sich dann aber wieder von ihr. Hook und David kommen hinzu und erzählen Emma, Mary Margaret und Regina von Little John und seiner Verwandlung in einen fliegenden Affen. Regina ist sich nun sicher, dass sie es mit der Bösen Hexe des Westens zu tun haben, doch Emma versteht nicht, was diese in Storybrooke will. Zelena besucht derweil Mr. Gold, den sie in einer Zelle gefangen hält. Dieser sieht aus wie Mr. Gold, klingt aber eher wie Rumpelstilzchen. Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte zeigt die Böse Hexe des Westens auf ihrem Besen. Besetzung en:Witch Hunt Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3